The Love of A Princess
by PuRpLeDiRt
Summary: His wife died 2 years ago, something that still haunts him. Prince Harry must marry again, and left it in the hands of his parents to find him a new wife. How do you learn to love someone when your heart aches for another, especially someone you don't kn
1. An Odd Request

I've started a new story, and hope to actually finish this one. I actually have the whole story mapped out, so writer's block is not an excuse for not updating Hopefully I'll update one of my other stories too. Please R & R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own the book, The Princess by Lori Wick, but I did get my inspiration from her.

**The Love of a Princess**

By PuRpLeDiRt

_There's no giving up now_

_Do you really want to give this all away_

_Can't you ever see things in a different way_

_Somedays_

_No giving up now_

_Such a beautiful thing to throw away_

_You should think things through_

_Over and over again_

_All over again_

_"No Giving Up"- by Crossfade_

Chapter 1

-------------------------------

Remus Lupin entered the palace, knowing he would have no problem requesting an audience with the King and Queen. Looking fondly down the hall, he remember his younger years when he, the king, and their friends, used to play all sorts of games, and were always looking for a way to get into trouble.

"Ah, Mr.Lupin, should I ring their majesties to announce your arrival?" The woman at the desk questioned.

"No, that won't be necessary, Glenda. I'd like to surprise them if you don't mind?" Remus questioned with a sparkle in his eye.

"You boys and your tricks! Fine, go right ahead, but if they are angry with you, I had no part in this." Glenda said in a teasing tone.

"Thank you very much, and believe me, you will find yourself in no trouble." Remus said with a wink as he walked through the doors. He knew this palace like the back of his hand, and he knew he'd have no trouble finding the king and queen. Heading towards the parlor, he crept up to the door to find it cracked. Peeking in, he saw the King's back turned to him. Creeping in, careful not to make any noise, Remus signaled the queen to keep quiet. She had been facing towards Remus while engaged in a deep conversation with the King. Remus tip-toed up right behind the king and jumped on him, scaring the king half to death. The Queen fell off her chair she had laughed so hard.

"Remus, what the hell were you doing?" The King harshly asked with a flush face.

"James, my good boy, you need a good scare every once in awhile." Remus responded between laughs.

"Hello Remus, what brings you here?" The queen asked after regaining her composure.

"Lily my dear, I come bearing great news!" He responded in an excited voice. "It regards our conversation from a couple of weeks ago."

"Remus, you mean, you've found several candidates?" James questioned, now in a serious tone.

"No, I've not found several. I've found one. She's perfect. Everything you could have wanted and more. She's the one." Remus looked at James and Lily, their eyes wide in shock.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think you could find someone in such a short time. Brilliant, I must say. So, who is she?" James asked in awe.

"Hermione Granger of Lanae. I met her at a banquet honoring her parents for their years of work and improvements in the dentistry field. She gave a speech to honor her parents. Her words were so moving, that you could not help but love her from the moment you meet her. She's graceful, kind, well mannered, and genuinely loves people." Remus said.

"How old is she? Is she already in a relationship?" Lily questioned excitedly.

"I didn't ask, but I would say early twenties, and no, I know for a fact that there is no other man in her life besides her father."

"Wait, is she magical?" Lily asked, with concern in her eyes.

"Yes Lily, she is one of us. She's a witch, and an extremely talented one I've heard."

"She's perfect, absolutely perfect. But would she be willing?" James questioned, knowing that would be the answer they needed to know.

"They've invited me to dinner this Friday, and I will be able to get to know Hermione more personally. But don't worry, I will not mention anything of a potential union with the Prince." Remus gloated through his wide smile.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, Prince of Gryffindonia, stood at the window of his room, staring out at the rain drenched fields. In his hands was a picture of his late wife, Cho. She had died about two years ago of pneumonia. Harry had been deeply in love with his wife, and missed her more every day. But, because he was a prince, he knew the duties he was to fulfill. His 24 birthday was only months away, and Gryffindonia law stipulates that those of royal lineage that are in line for the throne must take a wife by their 24 birthday. Knowing he was too depressed to find a wife on his own, and knew he could not fall in love while he still loved his late wife, he had gone to his parents for help. He knew he could trust their judgment. He just hoped that he could play the role of a good husband for whoever they picked, and hoped that the woman could understand why he believed he could not love her.

Harry sighed, and hugged the picture to his chest. 'Oh Cho, why did you have to leave me?' he thought as he turned from the window, a silent tear trickled down his face.

With a long sigh, Harry placed the picture back on the dresser where it stood as a shrine to the beautiful Cho. Her perfume bottle sat next to the picture. Harry picked the delicate bottle up and depressed the button to dispense a small amount of fragrance into the air. Inhaling deeply, the familiar smell of the fragrance triggered memories of happier times in the life of Harry and Cho.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Lupin, you've really met the Royal family?" Hermione asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Please, call me Remus my dear. And yes, I have. I grew up with the King. But they are not so different from you and me. Quite ordinary if you ask me. Mrs. Granger, this is delicious, I must say, I believe it could rival the cook's at the palace!" Remus exclaimed, placing another juicy piece of meat into his mouth to savor.

"Oh, there's no need for such embellished flattery, you're already in our good graces Mr. Lupin." Mrs. Granger claim with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Remus flashed her a devilish smile. "Mr. Granger, I've heard of your research to develop a less painful procedure for a root canal. Could you explain it to me, in simple terms for such a simple man as myself?"

"Call me Robert, my good man, and I happen to believe you are all but simple, but never less, I will explain it to you…"

As the men engrossed themselves in their conversation, the two women excused themselves to the kitchen, clearing the plates from the table and taking the dishes into the kitchen with them. Once in the privacy of their own kitchen, Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter.

"Hermione, how are those children at the hospital?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Oh mother, their spirits are improving by the day, but you cannot help but feel sad for them. It's almost heartbreaking to see them everyday, knowing the inevitable. But, knowing I can make a difference, no matter how small, in their lives is what gives me the strength to go back every day. And how can you not love their adorable smiles!" Hermione said with a giggle. "They love the stories I bring with me. The fairytales transport them to another world, one without pain."

"You read to children?" Remus questioned as he walked into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"Yes, I work in the Children's wing at the Hospital, with the terminally ill children. It's become such a passion for me. I love those children with all my heart." Hermione replied with a smile.

"You are a woman of many talents, quite surprising, but I should have expected it." Remus replied with a look of wonder on his face. "You are such a caring person. You could bring a smile to the most depressed of people. Yes indeed…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Your Majesties, she's perfect, near flawless! Such a heart in such a small woman! She never ceased to amaze me!" Remus reported excitedly. "She's so willing to help anyone she can."

"You think there's a chance that she would accept this awkward proposition?" James asked out of curiosity.

"She loves this country, and all the people. I have no doubt she would do whatever she could to help, including entering into marriage with the prince.

"I think it's time we paid the Grangers a visit." James stated with hope in his voice.

"I have a good feeling about this woman, Hermione Granger. I will go pen a letter to send on with the next owl." Lily's voice soared with happiness. Hermione was the answer to Harry's despair. Only she could bring him out of darkness and loneliness he had trapped himself in.

-------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_ I know it must come as quite a shock to be receiving a personal letter from the Queen, but I hope that we may call each other friends soon. I do not wish to jump directly into the nature of which I write to you, but I feel I must. I've heard great things about your family and your wonderful daughter, Hermione. As you know, Remus Lupin is a close family friend, and brings nothing but praise back from his recent visit to your home. He thinks quite highly of Hermione, and we must agree with him. Now, what I'm about to ask does seem very impersonal and quite sudden, and I do not mean to shock you. As you know, 2 years ago, my son, the Prince, lost his wife to illness. As the laws of Gryffindonia state, the crown prince must be wed upon his 24th birthday. As he had been unable to find himself a suitable partner, he has entrusted us with the task. I do not mean to sound so heartless and unfeeling, but there is no other way to describe this awkward situation. I'm asking if your daughter, Hermione, would consider wedding the Prince. We have no doubt that she is absolutely perfect for the Prince, but also, she cares so much for the people that she will uphold the royal family name. I ask you to consider this carefully, and if it is convenient, on Thursday my husband and I would like to drop by to discuss things in person. Please do not feel like you have to do this. We want this to be acceptable by both parties._

_ Very Sincerely,_

_ Lily Potter, Queen of Gryffindonia_

A very shocked Jane Granger set the letter down on the table and turned to her equally shocked husband.

"Jane, we always knew our Hermione was meant for great things, but I could never have imagined this." Robert Granger whispered out hoarsely.

"Oh my Hermione! This is beyond our wildest dreams for her." Jane responded. "Now, how do we tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked with a smile as she walked through the door, setting her bag on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I, I mean, we… oh dear, I'm making quite a mess of this. Hermione, here, this will explain it better than either of us could." Mrs. Granger picked up the letter and handed it over into the waiting hands of Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, flipping over the parchment of paper to find the Royal seal on it. "Oh my…" she said in wonderment.

"Hermione, you know we are proud of you, in everything you do. We are going to ask that you think carefully about what is asked of you, and we will support any decision you make. Just remember that we love you." Mrs. Granger said with a smile and a tear on her face. She received a reassuring squeeze from her husband.

Hermione's eyes flicked over the page, her face expressing her emotions as she read through the letter. When she finished, she uttered one word that summed up her thoughts. "Wow…"

"You know honey, you don't have to give a response now, the king and queen are arriving in three days, so you have time to think this over very carefully. Just follow your heart, it will never lead you astray." Robert said as he gave his daughter a hug.

Hermione's parents left her to debate her own thoughts. She was still in such a state of shock that it hadn't actually sunk in yet that this was really happening. Retreating to her room, the letter in hand, Hermione sat on her bed and tried to work out her thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you." Lily Potter said as she extended her hand to shake those hands of the couple in front of her.

"Please, call us Robert and Jane." Jane Granger responded with a warm smile.

"And you must call us James and Lily." James replied while shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

"Please, do come in. We were about to enjoy a spot of tea. Do join us, as it will be just a couple of minutes before Hermione arrives home from the Hospital." Robert asked, stepping aside to let the couple enter the house.

The two couples sat down and discussed many things such as the weather, Quidditch, and of course, Hermione.

Before too long, Hermione entered the house, and we surprised to see the royal couple sitting in her living room.

"Hermione, dear, please come join us. Hermione, this is James and Lily Potter. Your majesties, may I present my daughter, Hermione Granger." Jane beamed at her daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled warmly at the couple.

"My, my, Remus was not exaggerating at all. She's just as pretty as he said." James grinned as he saw the blush rise onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Hermione, you must excuse my husband, he doesn't understand the are of subtlety. I know we've put you in an awkward position, and we understand that you might have some questions for us. We'll do our best to answer them." Lily said in a gentle tone.

"I do not mean to be impolite or anything, but why isn't the prince himself here to inquire about me, or to search for a wife?" Hermione asked meekly.

"That's a perfectly good question, nothing to be embarrassed by. You see, my son wants to do his duty to the throne, and is not at all against marrying again. You do remember his wife, Cho, who died two years ago? He was very much in love with her and still is. So he cannot bring it upon himself to try to find someone to fill her place. I cannot promise you that he'll love you right away, but hopefully over time, you may be able to soften his hardened outlook on life, and it could be a wonderful marriage." Jane spoke in soft tones.

Hermione continued to express several of her concerns, pertaining to if she would make a good princess or not, and if they could fire her. After all her concerns had been answered, it was time to make up her mind. Marry and there was no guarantee of love in the marriage, or not, and feel like she was failing the people of her beloved Gryffindonia. In her heart, she knew she had made a decision. And it was the right one.

"When will the wedding take place?" Hermione breathed.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, I'm still alive. I've just been taking a long break. More like a lack of motivation. I know, I should be updating my other stories, not starting a new one. This is actually one I started a long time ago and forgot about. But I'm excited. Please review! Give me some motivation!

PuRpLeDiRt


	2. Marrying a Stranger

--Ok, next chapter. I'm trying to update as often as possible while I have the free time to do so. Please, please Review! I want to know if I should finish this story or if it's too lame and to let it die.—

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own the book, The Princess by Lori Wick, but I did get my inspiration from her.

rcaqua2: Thank you! I was in such a rush to get this story up that I did forget to put that part of the disclaimer in. I'll make sure to remember to do that now. I meant to put it up originally. I did get my inspiration from her, but don't look for an exact copy of the book here. I'm just taking some of her ideas and blending them with some of my own. Many thanks!

**The Love of a Princess**

By PuRpLeDiRt

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

_"You Don't Know Me"—Michael Bublé_

Chapter 2: Marrying a Stranger

"Ronald, could you please ask Harry to join us in our sitting room, we have something to discuss with him." James asked the red-headed man seated at the desk against the wall.

"Yes your majesties." Ron responded, addressing both royals seated in the room. He walked down the hall and entered the east wing of the castle, Prince Harry's personal wing. Rapping several times on the door, Ron waited for a response.

"Oy, Harry, come on and open the door! It's me, Ron!" He cried to the door.

The door slightly opened to reveal a black haired man with piercing emerald eyes. His hair looked slightly untamed, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was wearing a crumpled shirt and slacks and looked as if he had just woken up.

"Sorry mate, did I disturb you from your nap?" Ron asked.

"Hey Ron, yes you did, but I see it was time for me to be getting up anyways." Harry responded with a yawn.

"Well, you'd better make yourself presentable, the King and Queen are requesting your presence in their sitting room." Ron said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh all right. You know, I'm beginning to wonder what I get out of this friendship with you." Harry asked sarcastically.

"Whad'ya mean what do you get? You get to be friends with the great Ronald Weasley, assistant extraordinaire! Plus I'm the only one in the castle that can put up with your mood swings!" Ron shot back with some attitude.

"You left out how you get paid to be my best friend, where as all I get is an assistant that disturbs my naps, and feels the need to kick my arse in Wizard's Chess. I'm failing to see the benefits in this for me." Harry added with a grin.

"Why you…" Ron charged at Harry as the two of them proceeded to mock-wrestle.

"Ok, give up! I have to go meet my parents anyways. But this isn't over yet. That was only the first pin." Harry grinned again, changed his shirt and headed out the door, leaving Ron on the floor.

Harry knocked on the door to his parent's sitting room and heard the muffled "Enter" through the door. Harry opened the door, and walked in, greeting his parents as he closed the door behind him.

"Harry it's good to see you in a good mood." Lily beamed at her son.

"Of course I'm in a good mood. I just whomped Ron's arse, and left him on the floor." Harry grinned in triumph.

"Now son, you know your mother doesn't approve of such antics. Wait until she's out of the room to share them with me." James said with a hearty laugh.

"Harry, the reason we requested your presence this afternoon is to share a great bit of news with you. You entrusted us to find you a new wife, and we have done it. She has accepted, and she's a wonderful girl. I doubt you could find anything wrong with her, she's so sweet with such a caring heart." Lily bubbled with excitement.

Harry just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was in shock from the news, he didn't thin his parents would find someone so soon. 'I thought I'd have more time to adjust to this idea.' Harry thought.

"Well son, what do you think? Her name is Hermione Granger. She lives in the village of Lanae. We were hoping that you could write to her to get to know her better, so you too aren't such strangers when you get married." James was also trying to contain his excitement.

"I, this is, well….how much time do I have before the wedding?" Harry managed to get out.

"2 months. I know it's sudden, but your birthday is so soon and we wanted to make sure that everything worked out." Lily said in hushed tones.

"I see, well, now if you'll excuse me…" Harry trailed off as he stood from where he sat on the couch. He retreated out the door and down the hall where he sought comfort in the safety of his own room. Ron sat on the bed waiting for him.

"Well, what'd they want?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting married." Harry said deadpanned.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione sent letters back and forth to each other, getting the basic facts out of the way. They became acquainted enough to not be complete strangers, but none the less, the still had not yet met. They're wedding day neared, and Hermione became anxious. She was not the type to just sit around and do nothing. On the morning of their wedding, as the wedding party we setting things up at the church, Hermione decided she could not marry a man she had never met. Throwing on a pair of flip flops, she snuck out of her room in the church and proceeded to find the room of her soon to be husband. Coming upon the only closed door in the entire hallway, she figured this must be it, and softly knocked on the door. A deep voice called for her to enter. As she opened the door, she found a man standing at the window with his back to her.

"Um, excuse me, are you Harry?" She asked tentatively.

He slowly turned around, and while not wanting to stereotype him, he was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. She drew in a sharp intake of breath and blushed.

"Yes, I am, and who are you?" He asked, but didn't seem to be amused.

Hermione took a few shaking steps toward him and extended her hand out. "I'm Hermione, your soon-to-be wife in 2 hours."

Harry paused for a moment and extended his hand out to shake her proffered hand. "Um, nice to meet you…" He trailed off not really sure what to say.

'Good one Hermione, you just shook the hand of the man you're about to marry, that's a great basis for a marriage. Open mouth and insert foot.' Hermione scolded herself. "Um, I've got to go." Hermione said quickly and rushed out the room, her cheeks burning with a blush. 'Idiot.' She scolded herself again.

After Hermione had left the room, Harry just stood there looking at his hand. He had just met the woman he was to marry, and all he could do was shake her hand and say 'nice to meet you'? There was no denying that she was a gorgeous woman, even if her hair were a bit bushy. She seemed very natural, not wearing too much makeup or making her hair look like a piece of art, as some of the women he had encountered did.

"Hey mate, you ready to get yourself hitched again?" Ron said with a grin, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

"What? Sorry Ron, I didn't catch what you were saying." Harry said as he shook his head, trying to clear it of its previous thoughts.

"I said, oh never mind. What's got your mind so preoccupied?" Ron inquired after he had seen the contemplating look on Harry's face.

"I just met my wife." Harry said very seriously.

"Well, at least now you're not marrying a total stranger." Ron joked, trying to lighten Harry's mood.

"Yeah, right…" Harry said, as the word 'marriage' brought back memories of Cho.

The ceremony itself didn't last long, but it was long enough for Hermione. She was still incredibly embarrassed about what had happened earlier. As she stood at the alter with Harry, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. She was looking ahead at the priest, but every so often looked out the corner of her eye at Harry. He wouldn't even look at her. He kept his head facing forward, but his eyes were towards the ground.

Thoughts were swarming around in Hermione's head. 'Is he too embarrassed to look at me? Am I really that hideous? Is he ashamed to be marrying me?' She tried to rationalize all of these thoughts in her head, but to no avail.

The ceremony closed and they were whisked away to the palace for the reception in the gardens. So many people had wanted to meet the new princess that she was pulled from one group of people to another. It didn't give her much time to try and speak with her husband. As people began to leave, it finally gave Hermione a chance to sit down and rest. Looking around, she could not spy her husband anywhere. A voice startled her from behind.

"Princess, how are you doing?" A tall red-headed man asked her.

"A little tired, but I'm ok. Have you by chance seen my husband?" Hermione inquired of the man.

"He retired to him room a little while ago. I'm Ron Weasley, personal assistant to the prince, and now to you as well princess. Would you like for me to show you to your rooms? They are next to your husband's." Ron extended a hand to help her up from her seat.

"Thank you, I would like to change. But why didn't he wait for me?" Hermione asked.

"He did not say, he just complained of a headache."

"Oh ok." Hermione responded sounding a little disappointed as she disappeared into the castle, following closely behind Ron.

"Oh Cho, why did you have to leave me? I miss you more now than ever before." Harry said to the picture he held in his hand. Harry had retreated to his room, hoping to escape before having to face his wife. He wasn't sure what to say to her, or even what to do around her. This was not a love match, therefore he certainly couldn't act the way he had around Cho. After several minutes of being wrapped up in his own little world, Harry decided that he would take a shower to relax. As he entered the little hallway that separated his wife and his bedchambers, he reached the door to the bathroom that they shared. He opened the door, revealing a very naked Hermione in the bath tub. It looked as if she had been enjoying a peaceful bath that was very much interrupted by him. Hermione gasped and grabbed the nearest towel to try to cover herself up.

"Oh, um…er, sorry." Harry said quickly with an embarrassed blush and ducked out the door.

'Great.' Harry thought, now the only two times he had met his wife in person we two embarrassing times. This was turning out to be a great start to his marital life.

After the incident in the bathroom, Hermione had quickly dried herself off and gotten dressed. It was nearly dinner time, and Hermione had no idea where the dining hall was. Remembering that Ron told her to call him if she had any questions, Hermione picked up the phone in her room and dialed the extension Ron had given her.

"Hello?" Ron's voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Ron, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid I'm in need of some assistance. Could you please tell me how to get to the dining hall?"

"Oh, no need for that Princess, I'll come and get you myself. I will bring a map of the palace for you too, so you are not stuck in such situations. We don't want you just wondering around here and getting lost. Some of the doors have a tendency to disappear, and play tricks on you. I'm not even going to begin to tell you of the servants who have entered these doors and have not been seen for weeks on end."

"Thank you so much Ron." Hermione said gratefully as she hung up the phone. She then walked to the window to take in the view she had yet to look at. Her room seemed to overlook a large field. 'Ah, the prince must like Quidditch.' Hermione thought to herself as she spied the hoops that were at either end of the field. A knock sounded at her door. Upon opening the door, it revealed Ron.

"Here you are, milady. A map of the castle and grounds." Ron gave her the parchment. "And now, shall we?" Ron asked as he offered her the crook of his arm.

"We shall." She said definitively, and placed her hand on his elbow and allowed him to lead the way.

Arriving at the dinning hall, Hermione was disappointed to find only the king and queen. There was no sign of Harry. Hermione sighed as she took her seat.

"Good evening my dear." The Queen spoke with a warm smile.

"Have you and Harry hit it off yet?" The King asked, a sparkle in his eye.

Hermione just smiled, groaning inwardly as she recalled the day's events. 'If only you knew…' Hermione thought.

After dinner, Hermione decided to do a bit of exploring around the castle. Ron's map in hand, she spotted a room in which, she decided, she must investigate. Navigating her way through the halls, she came to the great cherry-wood door which was ornately carved. Pushing slightly on the door, she was surprised to see how easy it opened. As the door swung open, it revealed a room lined with shelves, containing a vast array of books and manuscripts. 'This must be heaven.' She sighed inwardly. As she entered the room, her eyes scanned the room, taking in the scene before her. Suddenly she stopped in her walk. There before her, on the leather couch that was towards to right side of the room, sat her husband.

"Oh." A little gasp escaped her lips.

A startled Harry looked up from the book in which he had been deeply engrossed. "Oh, hullo."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was here. I'll just be leaving then." Hermione said as she quickly turned to leave. She was stopped by a response from Harry.

"Oh no, please don't leave on my account. You are more than welcome to stay and join me."

Hermione was surprised to here him say that. But, even as uncomfortable as she felt in staying, she knew she'd better not leave. Going to the nearest bookshelf, she scanned a row and found a book that looked interesting. "Hogwarts: A History." She murmured as she removed the book from it's place on the shelf.

Harry looked up from his book again. "Oh, that's an interesting one. You are more than welcome to share this couch. The chairs aren't the most comfortable in the world. They're more for decoration." Noticing her blush and look of discomfort, he felt the need to add, "Don't worry, I won't bite." He flashed her a grin.

The grin made Hermione go weak in the knees. Slowly she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Opening the book, she began to read. After about a page, she looked over at Harry, who was again engrossed in his own book. A smile drew itself onto her face. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. At least he was making an effort, right?

Ok, another chapter finished. Don't get too used to this, I can't guarantee that I'll get to update as much. And btw, the book I used for inspiration, The Princess by Lori Wick, is a great book. You should read it if you already haven't. Please Review! It does give me motivation!

--PuRpLeDiRt


End file.
